how did this happen?
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: because with the Next Generation, anything could happen. All NextGen characters/pairings. Now one involving various pairings, those with Teddy, Lily, Scorpius, Dominique, Molly, and Lysander. A love hexagon, because love never made sense for all of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**how did this happen?**_

**Pairing One; ****A Lovely Trick**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

**Dominique/Scorpius**

Only those who didn't know her were surprised when she was sorted into Slytherin. Molly shot her a quick smile and a wink from where she was seated at the Gryffindor table, Rose just smirked, James waggled his eyebrows, and Albus nudged her arm from his seat beside her.

"Good to have another Potter-Weasley here," Albus beamed. "At least I'm not the only one being disowned."

"Shut up, Albus," Dominique laughed. "If anyone's disowned, it's you, Mr. Junior Harry Potter. I'll just use that Veela charm."

Chortling, Albus choked on his drink. "You've got as much Veela charm as I do, Dom."

But it wasn't true and _he knew it._ Almost everyone thought that Victoire, pretty, perfect Victoire, got all of the Veela charm. But that wasn't true. Dominique got just as much- if not more- of the charm as Victoire, with her similar baby blue eyes and shimmery blonde hair. People just didn't notice it because she doesn't use it _as much _as Victoire.

She hadn't figured this out until she was five and got into some big trouble.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out wandering the streets?" A big, burly Muggle man had asked her.

"I'm not wandering," Little Dominique informed them. "I'm _wooking_."

"Wooking, are you?" The second chuckled. "Reckon we should take 'er in?"

"Take me where?" Dominique asked, crossing her arms. "Mummy told me not to go with stwangers, and you're stwange."

"We're not strange," The man coaxed her. "We have candy."

Defiantly, Dominique crossed her arms. "I'm not hungry."

"Take 'er in, Kale," The taller of the men told his partner. Nodding, the second man seized her arms. "We don't care about what you want."

Grinning, Dominique thought of a plan. She blinked until, finally, tears rolled down her face. Staring up at the men with her shiny blue eyes, she asked as sweetly as she could, "Mummy wants me to go home. Can I _pwease_ go home?"

"Fine," The man dropped her arms and she took off.

Too bad she didn't exactly know how to explain this to Albus, so she just beamed and said, "_Please _don't ever try to use Veela Charms, Albus."

"What's this?"A tall, blonde boy interrupted. "You're Albus Potter? What in the name of Merlin are you doing at the Slytherin table?"

"Eating my dinner, same as you, I'd expect, Malfoy," Albus told him calmly.

"How do you know who I am?" Malfoy asked incredulously "And who's this, your girlfriend?"

"I'm his cousin," Dominique inserted her two cents. "And obviously, you're just jealous that you can't get a girl to go out with you."

"Ooh, a girl with spice, I like it," Malfoy drawled, sliding in beside her. A cocky grin took over his face. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"

Straightening up, Dominique replied, "I'm Dominique Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, it looks as if I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

…

As the year went on, the two estranged Slytherins became best friends, much to her family's disappointment. Rose absolutely loathed the boy, Albus thought he was the cockiest git in their year, James didn't approve, Fred said he was going to be the subject of many of their pranks, Roxanne scowled and refused to speak on the subject, and Victoire just frowned whenever she looked at him. Only Molly thought he was decent.

"I don't know why they don't approve of him," Molly comforted her. "He doesn't seem too bad. Just has a bit of a big head, that's all."

"I know, he can be incredibly nice some of the time," Dominique cracked a smile. "Some of the time he's a pure prat, but nobody's perfect, y'know?"

Her mother, it seemed, didn't approve in the least. But the good thing was that she didn't forbid her from speaking with Scorpius. As if she could, she was back at Shell Cottage and she was _here_, at Hogwarts.

"Ah, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are rubbing arms," drawled a familiar voice. "The world is going to implode soon."

"Whatever, Scorp," Dominique grinned. "You've been rubbing arms with Gryffindors too, haven't you? How about my cousin, Rose Weasley.

Scorpius mimed vomiting. "Rose-Thorn Weasley? Kill me now. She's the bane of my existence, she is. And I'll have you know that I'm not the cliché type of bloke that goes for my enemies."

"Nor am I," Dominique grinned cheerfully.

Simply, Molly just shook her head. "Me neither. But aren't we a bit young to be speaking about this sort of thing?"

"I'm already twelve," Dominique offered, grinning. "So is Scorp. You're the baby, Molls."

"Don't call me that," Molly retorted. "Imagine I'd have a chance with Lysander?"

"Gauging from the way he's always staring at you in the Great Hall with his mouth open, looking a bit like one of those cheetahs about to pounce, I'd say yes," Scorpius voiced from the chair he was sitting in by the fire.

Grinning, Molly asked, "You really think so?"

"Of course," droned Dominique and Scorpius in unison. "But don't do anything about it just yet."

They glanced at each other, grinning. Molly just shook her head. "Both of you are on a different wavelength that I can't comprehend."

…

Quickly, everyone discovered the reason she'd been placed in Slytherin. She was a mastermind trickster. Not a prankster like James and Fred, mind you, but a _trick_ster. One of the things she enjoyed most was tricking people and getting them flustered.

For example, there was the string of innocent first years during her third year.

"What's the password?" One of the ickle first years asked.

Grinning widely, looking as innocent as possible, Dominique told them, "_Yo mama is so fat she sat on the rainbow and Skittles popped out."_ It was an American Muggle joke Fred had told her for kicks, but she saw no reason not to use it now.

The first years repeated it slowly. They got most of it wrong, so impatiently, she repeated it again. Once they'd memorised it, she sent them off.

They came back looking ashamed. "He yelled at us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dominique widened her blue eyes, using her Veela charm full-power. "Did you not say the password _Snape?"_

"You told us differently!" One of the more daring lads protested. Some of them just glanced at each other, bewildered.

Slowly, Dominique blinked again. "I did no such thing. Go back and say the password _I told you before,_ Snape."

Nodding as if they'd been put in a trance, the first years lined up and filed off. Dissolving in laughter, Dominique threw herself onto the Slytherin common room couch.

Frowning, Scorpius came around the corner. "Who was it this time, Dom? Some ickle first years that don't know any better?"

"Why do you care, Scorp?" Dominique raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "It's an enjoyable pastime."

"You're incredibly_ Slytherin_," Scorpius wrinkled up his nose.

Crossing her arms tightly to her chest, Dominique hissed, "Is that a bad thing? Is it my fault that you were only placed in Slytherin because of your family? If you weren't a Malfoy, I'm sure you would be in _Hufflepuff._"

Shocked, Scorpius just stared at her for a minute before he finally said, "That's cold, Dominique."

It was the first time in two years she had heard him call her Dominique. And as he walked off, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

…

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I didn't mean to call you a Hufflepuff-_

Rip, tear, crunch. Another of Dominique's letters went in the trash, and Molly sighed. "What's so hard about writing a letter, Dominique? Of course it should be perfect, but all of yours _have _been perfect."

"I don't want perfect, Molls," Dominique informed her. "I want imperfect. I want it to scream me and Scorpius.

_Hey, Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry about the incident last year-_

"Too cliché," Dominique muttered, tossing that one in the trashcan too. Molly just rolled her eyes, and then returned to applying eyeliner to her wide turquoise eyes.

"I still don't understand why you're sending him a letter almost _a whole year _after your massive fight," Molly groaned.

"Nor do I," Dominique replied, eyes still trained on the piece of paper. "But I just have to, y'know? It's like something is telling me to."

"No, I don't," Molly frowned.

Finally, she ended up with this letter:

_Hey, Scorp:_

_Hey, stranger._

_We haven't really spoken in a year or so, except for in classes and during Quidditch games. I'm sorry for the blow-up last year, it was entirely my fault (Dominique Weasley taking the blame, you can tell I'm sorry now). _

_But me and you (horrible grammar), we had something special, y'know? I hate cliché and all but it was like we were perfectly imperfect. The sarcastic one and the cool one (that's you). __I miss you._

_I want to be friends again._

_It's been weird without you…_

_I hope you take me back._

_I hope to see you soon, Slytherin bloke._

_Love,_

_From, Dominique Weasley (the only Weasley in Slytherin, remember?)_

…

A few days later, she got a letter back. Ecstatically, she pulled it open, ignoring Molly and her other friend Aquarius' cries of 'what's inside?'.

_Hello, 'stranger',_

_It's great to hear from the one who called me a Hufflepuff. No, really. Obviously I'm not worthy of Slytherin, but I'm worthy of you now._

_For the most part, I'm over it. It was in the past, right? However, I still have a little bit of resentment toward you. __I still miss you, Dom_ _Maybe we can hang out again sometime soon, I'd suppose, as long as you don't think I'm still Hufflepuff material._

_Tell Molly that it's been a long time, yeah? If she's not reading over your shoulder (and yes, Dominique, I still know you that well). _

_And remind yourself that even though you strike things out, I can still see them. Remind myself of that, too._

_Love __from, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

"Hyperion?" Molly dissolved in giggles. "_That's _his middle name?"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "He _wants _to be friends again, that's what's important."

…

They sort of got back on the same routine, _DominiqueandScorpius (_and sometimes Molly, when she wasn't hanging out with Lysander). But she still tricked people, just because it was fun and just because she was _Dominique _and that's the way she was.

Once she saw a crowd of third years (she was almost sixth year, then, and she felt herself big and bad) so she just muttered an incantation (wandless magic was her favourite type) and suddenly they were flying way high up in the sky. Smiling as if this is good enough for her, she brandished her wand and walked away, leaving the third years to hang there, muttering about how they might've gotten there.

Suddenly, her body collided with someone else's. She frowned when she saw it was Scorpius, because as he looks up she was sure he saw the third years suspended in the air.

She was right. "Let them down, Dom," he sighed.

Murmuring another incantation, the third years fell onto a mattress. Wide-eyed, they all glanced around, then took off. Scorpius glared at her. "I thought you said you would stop tricking people."

Dominique shrugged. "I've never said that. It's too fun to quit."

"Too fun?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "How can it be _fun_? You're torturing people!"

"Just like your father," Dominique challenged.

"_My father _was forced into it, it was a life-or-death matter. You're just doing this for the fun of it, to get some kicks. I know you're a Slytherin but that doesn't make it right, Dom. I'm a Slytherin too, and you don't see me walking around torturing others-" Scorpius ranted.

However, he was cut off when Dominique's lips crashed onto his. This was her favourite way to shut people up, even though she'd only tried it a few times. It was actually her favourite trick. Instead of hurting the person, it made them happy- it was a lovely trick.

"You trickster," Scorpius laughed once they pulled apart for breath, his cheeks a lovely shade of red. Dominique was sure hers were too.

"I never said I wasn't," Dominique shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "This was a good trick, wasn't it?"

"How about you stick to tricks like these? But only with me, of course. Can't have you snogging anyone else. Though, you probably wouldn't want to snog anyone else after you've snogged me," Scorpius beamed from ear to ear.

Smacking his shoulder, Dominique hissed, "Shut up, Scorp," before kissing him again.

_Guess this is their imperfect ending, isn't it?_

**A/N: Well, here comes the next generation!**

**For future reference: Dominique, Scorpius, Lysander, Lorcan, Rose, Albus, and Molly are all in the same year. Lily, Hugo, Louis, and Lucy are also in the same year. Victoire, Teddy, James, Fred, and Roxanne are all older. Ages vary, as do houses.**

**Here are the pairings I could be doing: Dominique/Scorpius (DONE!), Dominique/Lysander, Dominique/Lorcan, Dominique/Teddy, Rose/Scorpius, Rose/Lysander, Rose/Lorcan, Rose/Teddy, Molly/Lysander (XD), Molly/Scorpius, Molly/Lorcan, Molly/Teddy, Lily/Teddy, Lily/Lysander, Lily/Lorcan, Lily/Scorpius, Lucy/Lysander, Lucy/Lorcan, Lucy/Scorpius, Lucy/Teddy, Victoire/Lysander, Victoire/Lorcan, Victoire/Teddy, Victoire/Scorpius, Roxanne/Scorpius, Roxanne/Lysander, Roxanne/Teddy, Roxanne/Lorcan, FredOC, JamesOC, HugoOC, AlbusOC, and Louis OC. So many! But this is how this works- you VOTE on which one you want next. So get out there and vote! It's a lot like Kairos, but Kairos is 3G- all three generations- whereas this one is NextGen and can only involve the pairings above. So let's review and start the voting. Hope you liked it!**


	2. lanterns in the night sky: various

_lanterns in the night sky_

**TeddyLily, TeddyMolly, ScorpiusMolly, ScorpiusLily **_**(ftw!) and surprise others**_

**prompts: **falling, dancing without music

The night is warm, with fireflies zooming all over the sky. Sighing, Molly Weasley leans back against the grass. Really, it's summer, and shouldn't she be having fun? But, to her intense dismay, she's _not _having fun.

Hearing a crunching beside her, she turns slowly to see Scorpius Malfoy, lounging in the grass. "Having fun, Weasley?"

"Having fun, Malfoy?" She mocks, scowling at him.

"It's Teddy, isn't it?" He wonders softly, as if he could **ever** understand.

"It's Lily, isn't it?" She counters.

Biting back a cutting remark, he tells her, "Well, at least _I _admit it."

"Fine," Molly growls. Staring at the blonde boy, she feels anger bubbling up inside of her. At last, she yells, "FINE! I'm in love with Teddy Lupin. Is that really what you wanted to hear?"

As if he understands _(as if he could __**ever**__ understand_), he just stares at her sympathetically. Finally, he speaks. "Molly, I know. It must feel horrible right now- it does for me, too-"

"But you knew all along, didn't you?" She replies softly, not trying to hurt his feelings. "I didn't know- he said he was going to take some time, try to work things out. I should have known it would always be her."

"Time for a distraction," he announces, standing up, brushing himself off. "For _both_ of us."

He offers her a grass-stained pale hand, and though she feels a little bit nervous, she takes it anyway. Smirking, he twirls her around underneath the light of the blazing lanterns. For a second, Molly feels a bit of happiness that doesn't fade as he stares at her, grey eyes brimming with some unknown emotion.

"There's no music," she reminds him, biting her lip.

"We don't need music to dance," Scorpius responds, a pure smile taking over his face. However, suddenly it fades. Surprised, Molly spins around to see two people, hand in hand. Short little Lily and tall Teddy Lupin, in all his blue-haired glory.

Scorpius glares at the two 'lovers', fifteen and twenty-six years of age, hand in hand. "Isn't this wonderful? The _pedophile_ boy and the little girl who doesn't know what she _needs_."

"And what do I need, Hyperion?" Lily spits, cold as ice, using his loathed middle name.

Scorpius stares at the ground. "Have you ever considered the distinct possibility that there are boys out there who are better than _Teddy_? Younger than him? Better suited for you than him?"

"There aren't any," Lily replied, looking slightly confused and not entirely certain.

Downcast, Scorpius replied slowly, "What about me?"

Enraged, a furious look appeared on Teddy's face at his cousin's blatant disapproval of Teddy's new relationship. Lily's face showed her obvious shock. Frowning, Molly added, "Teddy, did you know that all sorts of girls are in love with you? And that maybe you're hurting them by being with Lily?"

"So, just because all of those girls are in love with me, I'm supposed to hurt myself too by breaking up with Lily?" Teddy replied, still looking as mad as ever.

"Fine," Molly snapped, turning a bit red. "Fine, stay with Lily. I, for one, don't _care_."

Frowning, she went off, leaving an awkward looking Scorpius with the new couple. Finally, he let out a long breath, savouring the air, and told Teddy, "She's in love with you, y'know."

"Ah," Teddy said simply. "Molly's like my younger sister…. I just _can't _see her that way."

"Lily was like your younger sister, too," Scorpius reminded him simply, trying not to meet Teddy's eyes.

Teddy peered curiously at his cousin. "Scorpius, are you _in love _with her?"

"No," Scorpius sighed. "I… I _want _to love her; she's like one of my best friends. It would be so _easy_- she's so easy to love. But, I suppose love just doesn't work that way."

"Love is confusing," Lily and Teddy agreed, glancing at each other and smiling.

"You bet so," stated a glum voice from behind. Spinning to see the newcomer, Scorpius was greeted with blonde hair and bright dark blue eyes. Dominique wrinkled her perfect nose. "Merlin, Scorp, trying to kill me or something? Just came over to see what was going on."

Resisting the urge to vomit all over Dominique's tank top and Muggle jeans, Scorpius stated, "Lily and Teddy are going out."

"Oh, sorry, man," Dominique patted her best friend on the back. "That is…um…that's sad."

She didn't sound that sorry, though. As always when she was lying, her blue eyes darted awkwardly on the ground in front of their feet.

"You're lying," Scorpius stated proudly, as if it were some achievement of his.

"All right," Dominique sighed, placing both hands on her hips. "I'm lying. Sue me."

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm in love with you," she finally breathed out. Widening her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she'd said, she muttered, "Well, forget I ever said that," and rushed off.

Indecision was apparent in all of their eyes.

Scorpius wasn't sure who to choose. _Lily Luna-_the girl who he'd loved for a year but was currently going out with Teddy Lupin? _Molly Grace_- the girl who he'd always considered loving but who he'd never been able to love? _Dominique Hope_- his best friend who had obviously been in love with him?

Lily seemed to be facing the same dilemma. _Scorpius_ or _Teddy_- they were both in love with her. But she'd known them both since forever, and Teddy had seemed to _fit her just like that_.

Suddenly, Scorpius turned and waved over his shoulder to the two of them as he walked off. He knew who he wanted, who he _needed_, and now he knew it wasn't Lily.

Lily sunk into Teddy's arms. She knew who she needed too.

…

**One Month Later**

"Glad we got all of that worked out," the young redhead said, sinking into Teddy's strong chest.

"Drama is so overrated," Dominique added. The blonde boy beside her let out a chuckle.

Her hand in the young Lysander's, Molly grinned. "We were _so_ immature."

"I agree," Scorpius laughed again, placing his arm around Dominique.

But where their _significant others_ couldn't see, Molly still exchanged meaningful glances with Scorpius, and kissed Teddy on the cheek.

Because, love never made sense.

…

And that night, under the various stars, Molly stood between Scorpius and Lysander, one hand in each of theirs. Scorpius' other hand was in Dominique's, while her other hand was in Teddy's. Teddy's other hand was in Lily's.

"Look, there are a bunch of shooting stars," Scorpius whispered to Molly, awestruck.

"Those aren't shooting stars, idiot," Molly replied, rolling her eyes. "Those are lanterns."

Lysander nudged her other arm. "Make a wish, Moll."

She knew exactly what to wish for. She wished that everything would stay the same as it is right then, because (at that moment) it felt perfect to her.

As the lanterns started to fall out of the sky, she remembered how she fell for Teddy, Scorpius, and _finally_ Lysander.

From the satisfied grins on everyone else's faces, they were all feeling the same things.

And she squeezed both Scorpius and Lysander's hands.

**Can we pretend that lanterns in the night sky are like shooting stars? Cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**

_MollyTeddy MollyScorpius MollyLysander ScorpiusLily LilyTeddy DominiqueScorpius_

**A/N: For Potter1126, who requested Anyone But Victoire/Teddy (so I gave you MollyTeddy and LilyTeddy :D), and for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Non-Canon Competition (I wrote MollyScorpius in there, sort of), and for renzhie, who helped me to finish the ending. Thanks to you all!**

**That was really confusing- so basically, at the ending there, Molly ended up with Lysander, got over Teddy, but she still had a strong (and sort of romantic) connection with Scorpius. Scorpius chose Dominique, and got over Lily, but still has a strong (sort of romantic) connection with Molly. And then LilyTeddy.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I don't own HP or Airplanes!**


End file.
